Of Privileges and Duties
by Darman700
Summary: In the age of Kings and Queens what comes first? Duty? Their people? When it all comes down to it do they have liberty to take their own decisions? To decide where to go... to decide what path in their life to take... what education they receive... and do they get to decide who to love?


**_Hello there everyone Darman700 here,_**

**_Well what to say? This is my first shot on a How to Train Your Dragon and Frozen Fanfic._**

**_I really do hope you guys like it._**

**_Well I'll leave you to the chapter and hope to hear your thoughts on it. :D_**

* * *

_The future is uncertain. Filled with twist and turns at every corner, every choice one makes in their life will have a direct impact in their fate. _

_But there is one thing we can be certain of: Love is the foundation to every future… _

_Be it love for a passion… _

_Be it love for a career… _

_Be it love for a special someone… _

_It will define the choices we make for our future. How do you love? How do you think other people love?_

_Did you ever wonder how kings and queens loved? By duty? Did they learn to love? _

_Some kings love to rule… _

_Some queens love territory… _

_Some kings love war… _

_Some queens love tyranny… _

_And some simply love their people too much… _

_This is a tale of a king and queen who learned to love their people and their duty, but forgot to love themselves…_

The snow was coming down gently but continuously, and it was cold as if it were mimicking the fear inside a certain blonde-haired shield maiden as she rode her dragon. Her mind was a mess; she had to get far from her village for a moment. She just received one of the most shocking news in her life: She was going to get married. Astrid Hofferson was well aware of the fact that she was most likely to marry the chief of Berk, but she had certainly not expected things to go down so quickly. She found a small island nearby and ordered her Deadly Nadder -which she had named Stormfly- to land.

She needed to get her mind straight. Hiccup had just come to her after a meeting with the elders. She was happy to see him, mostly because they had very little time to talk after he became chief. But her smile faded immediately when he came up and told her with a smile that the elders had given him a date for their wedding.

She was so taken aback from the news that she did not know how to respond, but she just hopped on Stormfly and flew off to the skies to think about what had just happened while ignoring the calls from Hiccup.

Right now, she was in an island not too far from Berk. "Wedding? I'm pretty sure that I'm still not wife material…" she said to her dragon as she scratched her.

She knew that the elders would want them to get married, heck it was the talk of the town. She didn't mind it; the way they spoke about it meant they approved the marriage and blessed it. But she did not want it to be so soon. They still had a lot to learn from each other and on how to lead the village.

There was also another thing that plagued her mind: an heir, and that was just the starting point. She knew that once the marriage was proposed they would most likely be thinking about an heir. In other words, she would have to become a mother, and she was sure as heck that she was not ready to have any children of any kind.

After a while of having those thoughts, she sat down on a nearby rock and began to think about all of the events that transpired between her and Hiccup, wondering where they had gone astray and began to distant themselves from each another.

Before long, she heard a whistle in the sky above her and did not need to look up to see where -or in this case whom- it was coming from. She heard a dragon land and looked up to see Hiccup removing his mask with a worried expression. His way of walking was also rushed as he came up to her.

"What happed Astrid? Why did you take off like that?" he asked her as he took a hold of her hand.

Did she really have to explain it to him? Was it really that easy for him to get married, have children and start a family? Just like that? "I didn't mean to worry any of you. It's just that…it really caught me off guard and it was sudden, you know?" she explained as she moved past him.

Hiccup turned to face her. She stopped a few feet away from him as the snow fell gently on them. "What do you mean sudden? I thought it was a bit…well you know…obvious that we were going to get married…unless…" He stopped fearing to say the words.

"Unless?" she asked him.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head sighing. "Well, you know…unless you didn't want to…" he said in a small voice although she heard it.

She noticed that the dragons gave them space and took a few steps back away from them. "It's not that Hiccup…I have thought of the idea, but right now…don't you think it's a bit sudden and too much?"

"What do you mean it's too much, Astrid?" Hiccup asked her with a hurtful tone in his voice.

Astrid looked at him with a sad expression before continuing. "I don't know Hiccup, I mean…I think it's too soon. I wanted to keep on traveling with you, explore whatever the world had waiting for us out there. I didn't want to-" she stopped herself from speaking.

"Settle down? Have a family?" Hiccup finished for her, seeing her wince as his words were more than enough to get his answer.

"Don't you think I wanted to as well? Do you really think I wanted to be Chief so soon?" he asked her with pain and sorrow evident in his voice. Astrid still said nothing, all that could be heard were the sounds of the wind and the waves crashing on the rocks.

"I don't know…you seem to be taking it a bit easier that I thought you would." she finally answered after a while.

"Its been easy because I have my mother and Gobber to help me with the hard stuff, but I still have a lot to learn. I also have you to be by my side when I need a shoulder to lean on." he answered her honestly.

Astrid sighed. "You know, you could leave them to take care of the village for a while. You could also get more training for being Chief. Maybe you could leave the village to them so that way we could have a flight somewhere or keep on adding to the map." she said, wishing Hiccup would at least consider her suggestion.

Ever since he took the mantle to being Chief, he has been constantly stressed. She was happy for him, she really was. He had the respect and love of all of the people in his tribe. No one doubted if he was suited to be Chief, but…he had changed. His smile began to seem forced, his steps were heavy, his eyes always looked tired and even his dragon seemed to be taking the same toll as him; being constantly stressed as he could not go flying as they usually used to.

Hiccup shook his head. "I can't do that Astrid; I can't leave it all to them. I have to do what I can to help the tribe and my people. Winter is coming and I have to make sure that we have all the livestock we need as well as enough wool, fur and wood for everyone to have in their homes so that they won't pass a harsh winter." he explained to her.

Astrid looked at him with conflicted feelings; she was proud of him from hearing him speak of taking care of the tribe, of his people. But another part of her -a stronger part of her- felt a little sting in the heart seeing as he would prefer his duty over his time with her. She took her time thinking of her next words. She knew him and it wouldn't be long before he snapped if she pressed the issue a bit too hard. That was another thing that had changed: he was becoming a lot more temperamental.

Astrid took a deep breath. "You need a break Hiccup. This Chiefdom is taking a big toll on you. You shouldn't try and force it on yourself, you know." she said, and in that moment, she saw his expression take a 180 turn.

"My dad died, Astrid! And in a way it was my fault! I never wanted to be Chief so soon. Renouncing my adventures, not getting to fly with Toothless as often as before, and not spending enough time with you! All those things and more have I given up to take on the mantle of Chiefdom so I can lead Berk the best way I can, the way that my father would have wanted me to!" Hiccup said finally snapping.

"I know what happened, Hiccup! I know it has been hard for you, but you never want to talk about it! As much as I wanted to get close to you, you always said, 'I'll be back Astrid', 'Let me attend this meeting with the elders Astrid' or 'I need to go sign another treaty Astrid'. You don't even have time to talk to me!" she threw at him.

Hiccup didn't ease his stare. "I've been working as hard as I can to have a day off or two so I can spend it with you and Toothless, but the village will not run itself!"

"How do you know that? How do you know if you haven't even tried?" Astrid asked him.

"Because they need me, our people need me!" he answered her.

"But I also need you, Hiccup!" she finally said. Hiccup looked at her confused.

"Astrid you do have me." he said to her, but she violently shook her head.

"I need _my _Hiccup! Not Chief Hiccup or the engaged version of you either! I want the Hiccup who always needed adventure and fly with Toothless! The one who made me see the wonders of the dragons and saved the village from a never-ending slaughter! The one who I came to love!" She finally confessed.

In other circumstances he would have been more than happy to hear those words come out of her mouth, but something inside him told him -screamed at him- that something wasn't right from the way she had said it. He still didn't understand. If she did love him, why was she so upset with the engagement option? Why was she so against settling down and forming a family with him?

Seeing the confusion in his eyes she sighed. "I want the Hiccup I love back, not _this _version of you."

"You just gestured to all of me." he said scoffing.

"That's just it, Hiccup! You've changed. You're always tired, you almost never take Toothless out for a flight anymore like you used to, and you always carry this feeling of urgency as you walk throughout the village." Astrid said as she explained what she really thought about the current situation he was in.

"I told you Astrid, if it's not one thing it's another. I don't have as much time for me as I did before, and when I do find some time, I do take Toothless out for a flight or I take a nap or a mid-break." he explained as if it were the most normal thing to do in the world.

Astrid just looked defeated and tired. "Do you love me?" she asked him

Hiccup was taken aback at her question. Was it not obvious? "Of course I love you, Astrid! I've loved you for quite some time now." he said as he closed the distance between them and brought his hand to caress her cheek.

She stayed silent not looking up to him. As he watched her, he was still felling confused. "Astrid, why does the thought of settling down and getting married upset you so much? If we love each other I don't see the problem. If it's anything else, I can promise you that we'll face it together just like we always have." he said as he took her free hand into his own.

Astrid finally looked up to meet his gaze. "How do you know you love me, Hiccup?" she asked him.

"Wh-what kind of question is that? After all we've been through, isn't it kind of obvious?" he asked her in a joking tone trying to ease the tension.

"I mean…how do you know you love me when you don't even love yourself?" she asked him, and once those words were spoken, he felt himself grow stiff. She averted her gaze from his now widened eyes and took a few steps back out of his hold.

Hiccup stood stunned; he had not expected that question. He did love himself, didn't he? He had everything he ever wanted, right? He heard the sounds of Astrid's Nadder moving to her.

"That's the thing, Hiccup. I can't marry you because I'm not even certain you really do know what love is. You've changed…and I am afraid that I may have lost you…the _real _you." she told him as she got on top of Stormfly.

"Astrid, wait!" he said as he came up to her.

"I'll see you back at the village…Chief." The word struck a chord inside Hiccup. He had never hated the sound of that word until it came out of her lips. He was sent to the snowy ground because of the force of Stormfly jumping to the sky.

Hiccup watched her leave until it was a tiny dot in the sky. He felt Toothless move close to his side and curl alongside him feeling his sorrow. "How else was I supposed to answer to that, bud?" he asked as a tear slid down his cheek. Toothless crooned at his friend and nudged his arm with his head.

"Thanks for always being here for me, bud. I'm sorry for not taking you on more flights, it's just…we've been busy, you know?" he spoke tiredly to his dragon. Toothless nodded at him and accepted his apology. He knew that his human was not feeling anything close to being well, and he didn't want to make him feel even worse.

The night fury curled around Hiccup and gave him the warmth he needed, though the real warmth that he needed was in his heart which felt as cold as ice…

xTxTxTxTxTx

The kingdom of Arendelle was in its best moments. It had a wealthy empire and a steady and fluent trade market, but most of all, they had a strict and wonderful leader. Queen Elsa had proven to her people that she -despite her young age – was more than capable of leading her kingdom. After the events that transpired between the Queen and the Duke of Weselton and Hans, she had decided that all trade between the two kingdoms was to be immediately suspended and never renewed. Though there have been many who doubted her decision and viewed it as rash and a fit of revenge, she demonstrated that she knew what she was doing as she made new trade alliances with the neighboring kingdoms that had same the valuables and materials that Weselton was providing. By now, none have doubted Queen Elsa and her sister Princess Anna and felt they were more than capable of leading the kingdom.

Though unbeknownst to the rest of her people, Queen Elsa had problems of her own. One of which were the constant marriage proposals she had to decline. After the events that passed in her kingdom it became obvious to many other kings and princes that she was a powerful ally or, in the worst-case scenario, foe. Given her ability to lead or her powers of ice and winter that many of them feared, there were some who wanted to bring that power into their house for their own personal gain.

Elsa promised to give it her all to her people, and after all that has happened, they still accepted her as the queen and loved her to the point that she would do anything to ensure their safety and well-being. But one thing she promised to herself was that she would decide for herself whom to marry if she married at all. Because of her beautiful slim figure and her blonde platinum hair along with her pale skin, she was a sight to see. And after the course of two years she had grown a bit in some areas that she had not taken to notice until her sister told her that the dress she was wearing had begun to look tight on "certain" areas.

It did not take her a while to see that many of the princes who came to her looked at her with hungry and greedy eyes. In many ways she felt violated to be seen like that, but she learned to deal with it. After that, the proposals to her hand in marriage had come in mountains, up to the point where every time a new prince came to the kingdom she had to explicitly say that she was not looking for a relationship at the moment. It scared a few of them away, though to some it only meant a good challenge: to dominate the Ice Queen that she was now famously known to as everyone; a name that she felt fitting.

At the current moment, the now twenty-three-year-old queen was in her personal office reading over some documents from her allies. She was preparing for the winter, and while the cold was not a problem for her, she had to ensure that her people were more than prepared for the upcoming freezing season.

The doors opened and she looked up to see that her sister, who was three years younger than her, with light brown hair and a green dress was entering the office with a smile. "Hey there, sis!'" Anna called out to her sister as she took a seat in front of the desk.

"Back from your day with Kristoff?" Elsa asked without looking up at her while changing between the pages she had on her desk.

Anna sighed. Elsa was in her 'Queen mode', which meant that any attempts to get a normal conversation out of her would be meaningless, unless…Anna grinned. "Yeah, you know how it is. He gets to come by once in a while, though how keeps on complaining that the ice is dropping in price thanks to the winter."

Elsa just nodded "I see," she said still looking at the pages while not looking up.

"Yup, and I was also talking to him about how we were going to tell you about the wedding." she spoke nonchalantly while casually grabbing an apple from the fruit stand on Elsa's desk.

Elsa nodded again. "Well you know you can always-Wait, what?! What wedding?!" she exclaimed surprised finally looking up to see her sister holding in her laugh.

Elsa narrowed her eyes and Anna just let loose her laugh. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up! When he really asks you to marry him I'd like to see you laughing." she told her sister in an agitated tone.

"I'm sorry sis, but it was the only way to get your attention. Besides, I highly doubt he's ready to ask the big question. He's got that crazy idea in his head that he has to have a good house with good furniture that will fit for a princess as well as a good stable to put Sven in." Anna sighed as she explained to her sister.

After Hans, Elsa had doubted many if not all men. She would be lying if she didn't say that there were some days when she doubted Kristoff as well. But after getting to know him well enough and seeing how happy Anna was with him, she knew the current Ice Master had a huge heart who loved her sister with all his heart.

"You may think it's a crazy idea, but I see it as a responsible one." Elsa stated as she rose from her chair and motioned her sister to follow. They walked to their personal dining room. As they sat down their maids brought them some coffee and bread to ease off their current talk.

"See, I knew you would say that!" Anna said as she took a bite of the bread.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "So, you've talked about it with him?"

Anna looked at her sister with some bread still in her mouth. "Bout' what? Marriage?" she asked as she passed the bread.

Elsa looked at her sister with a scowl. "Manners." she simply stated to which Anna just stuck out her tongue at her.

Elsa giggled at her sister's childish remarks. "Well, he may have mentioned it a few times but nothing concrete. Just talks about how it would be like _if _we got married."

Elsa's hand stopped mid-way to bring the coffee cup to her mouth "Do you?" she simply asked without looking at Anna.

Anna looked at her sister with a concerned look across her face. They became close sisters. From being sibling who didn't know much about each other to finding out that they had much in common, one thing Anna knew was that talking about the subject of love with her sister was a delicate subject.

Anna placed the bread down on her plate once again as she momentarily thought of her next words carefully. "Kind of…a bit. One thing I do know is that I love him a lot."

Elsa turned to look at her sister which had a look of honesty. She felt Anna's hand squeeze her own and looked down to her lap at their hands and smiled. "I'm happy for you, Anna. I really am. You deserve it."

Anna returned her smile. "You know, I'm not the only one who deserves it."

Elsa groaned and said while drinking a bit of her coffee, "We've talked about this, Anna."

"Come on, Elsa! You need someone in your life too! How about that handsome prince that came from the east? What was his name Petre…Peter…?" she pondered while tapping her chin.

"Prince Peterson." Elsa corrected her sister.

"Yeah, him! He seemed like a swell guy! Why don't you answer one of his hundred letters that he has already sent you?" Anna asked her.

"All he was looking at was my body, Anna. I caught him looking at my face three times during the whole time he was here. The rest, I believe, was elsewhere." Elsa explained to her.

Elsa was not unexperienced per-se when it came to men. She had had tried to court a prince that seemed to be genuinely interested in her for who she was rather than for her status and body. But it all went to hell when she overheard him speaking to his father on how he was going to 'dominate' her in multiple ways. After that she had asked him to leave her kingdom and never present his face in front of her in his lifetime.

After that she had shut her heart away and took notice to not be fooled by the words of men. Anna sighed. "Well on that, you are right. Kristoff did tell me about that, but I really didn't notice it to be honest."

"I'm perfectly fine being alone Anna, and when the time is right you will be the heir and become Queen as well as Kristoff becoming King. That is, if you do decide to take that route with him." Elsa explained to her sister who shivered.

"Just please don't let it be soon, and don't tell him that. It'll most likely scare him away." Anna giggled as Elsa shivered as well.

They heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Elsa commanded. Kai, their most loyal Overseer of the castle, entered the dining room.

He seemed a bit troubled. "I apologize for the abrupt interruption Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. But I am afraid this takes a bit of a priority." he grimly spoke.

Elsa nodded. "Continue."

Kai took a deep breath. "I am sorry to inform you that three of the trade ships that ware arriving with leather, cloth, sheep, meat and other valuables were lost to the sea as well as three of our best blacksmiths who were overlooking the shipment and some of their helpers…" he finished reporting to Elsa who had a troublesome look plastered on her face.

"What does that mean, Elsa?" Anna asked her.

Elsa brought her nail to her mouth and bit on it "It means…we won't have enough supplies to pass on to everyone for this winter. It also means we won't have enough men to work the smithies…" She felt a headache coming.

"Have you informed the families of the blacksmiths?" Elsa asked, to which Kai replied with a nod.

"Good. I want preparation for their funerals just in case they do not return. If that is the case, I will personally deliver our condolences and provide them some cloth and meat so they can pass through the winter." she stated to him.

"As for the issue on the supplies, send a note to the neighboring kingdoms and see if they can spare us some materials we need," she commanded as she got up.

But seeing that Kai did not move she assumed he had something more to say. "Anything else, Kai?" she asked.

Kai looked nervous. "Permission to speak freely, my Queen?" he asked.

"Granted."

"There is a kingdom who could provide us with everything that we need, your majesty. The Kingdom of Asael." he said. Anna saw that Elsa grew stiff.

"…I'll think about it Kai. For now, send some ships to scout the area and see what they can scavenge. But most importantly: look for survivors." Kai nodded at her command and left.

Anna could see that Elsa was very disturbed. "Is everything ok, sis?"

Elsa sighed and shook her head. "The Kingdom of Asael was offering a trade contract with us. They offered us sugar, wheat, cloth, leather, and cows to produce meat, milk and cheese. But I along with the council declined their offer." she explained to her sister.

Anna was surprised that they would let go of such a good trade partner. "Why did you decline it?" she asked.

Elsa took a deep breath and turned to look at her sister. "Because their condition was something I would never accept…"

"And what was it?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

Elsa looked at her sister with worried eyes. "My hand in marriage…"

* * *

_**So... How was it?**_

_**As I said before this is my first try at making FanFics for these fandoms so don't be to harsh please xD**_

_**Anyways hope to hear your thoughts on it and see you soon...**_

_**Kudoos... Darman700... OUT!**_


End file.
